thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Remnant Session 02
See Full List of Session Summaries Go to Previous Session Go to Next Session "Battle at Miner's Mill" Last we left off, the group had just arrived on Derek, one of the many moons of Saloona, a massive gas giant in the Safferon planetary system. They were here for a kidnapped girl named Stella Atkinson. Her father had hired them to bring her back alive. The group decided to go out to Miner's Mill, the town where she was being held, to check out the situation. They soon arrived, and before they knew it, they were involved in a deadly firefight. While Gabriel played dead, hoping against hope a stray bullet wouldn't hit him, Vance and Miller decided to cause a distraction by lighting the surrounding buildings on fire. Under the cover of the smoke and flames, the group managed to regroup (no pun intended). After quickly deciding there was no time like the present, the group ran out to the building where their adversaries were holding, the hamlet's town hall. Mostly unscathed, the eventually broke into the building, taking out a fair number of the opposing force along the way. Checking around the building, they realize that Stella must be upstairs, surrounded by a frightening amount of armed guards. They run around the building, looking for some tactical advantage, but finally decide that they'll simply bust the doors down and come at them from both sides. They burst into the room and an intense firefight ensues. In a matter of seconds, half of the combatants are dead. The same cybernetically enhanced man that had robbed Miller a few weeks ago seems to be in charge here, he manages to hit Gabriel and Miller with several slugs, but their jackets absorb most of that damage. After just a few moments, it's down to just Vance, Gabriel and Miller up against the strange man and Stella, who appears to not be such an innocent kidnapee. Even though he isn't wearing a flak jacket, like the group, the cybernetically enhanced man takes several bullets to the body without flinching. Before anybody could stop him, he walked up to Gabriel, who had shot him twice, and punctured him with his large arm blade. Gabriel slumped to the floor unconscious (David, you can stop reading at this point XD, while Vance and Miller finish him off. Vance quickly turns to Stella, well-aware of his difficult position. Crying and screaming, she fires at him before turning the gun on herself. Vance lunges at her but is too late. A single shot has caused a now bleeding wound just below her temple. Vance Kruger and Richard Miller quickly get Gabriel and Stella, put them in the back of a pickup truck they find parked out back and rush to their borrowed ship. The find coordinates to the closest large hospital and fly there with the utmost haste. They arrive, and medics rush out with stretchers to receive their new patients. Current statuses: Richard Miller: Needs a few smokes and probably some therapy Vance Kruger: F$%#, dammit, shit. Gabriel Hiru: Stabbed, unconscious and worried about not getting not getting his payment. Stella: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TDgkOOlbwg Category:Remnant Category:Session Summary